Lost Between Darkness and Light
by Walker-98
Summary: Delenn wakes up in a very unusual place.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Babylon 5 or Lost.** _

* * *

Darkness.

There was nothing else other than the darkness around Delenn. She tried to call out for help, but no sound came. She tried to move, but she could not. Panic began to build within her and she tried to steady her breathing with a meditation chant, only to find she was not breathing. No body at all, she was…nothingness.

Somehow the realization brought calm to her. _'I am Delenn of the clan of Mir, Entil'Zha, and wife to John Sheridan and where ever I am these facts will not change,'_ she told herself. As if in response to her mental declaration there was great noise, a cacophony of sounds unlike any Delenn had heard before. They rose to a pitch and a volume Delenn would swear could crumble whole worlds. With a single moment, the darkness exploded…

…and Delenn slowly opened her eyes. Above her was a brightly lit canopy of green. Sunlight filtered down between wide green leaves of various sizes. Vines and other flora twisted about the branches in a complex weave. The roar which she just heard left her ears still ringing. But as the seconds past the roar faded and new sounds, alien and unknown to her, filled her ears. The sounds of animals, birds and other unknown creatures, she decided after listening to the sounds for a few more moments.

'_Where am I? What was that darkness?'_ she thought. She remembered dinner with John as they went over tomorrow's meetings with different Alliance representatives. After dinner returning with him to her quarters and John's soft kisses as he pulled her to the bed. She frowned to herself, how had she gotten here? Where was here?

Pushing herself up she realized she was lying on a bed of dried leaves and other decaying vegetation. This was most certainly nowhere on Babylon 5, or any other place she had ever been. Glancing down she realized she wasn't wearing her normal robes, but a dirty pair of trousers and a simple green shirt with no sleeves. Delenn could see the clothes were worn with both age and use. Completing her ensemble of odd clothing was a pair of tattered leather boots on her feet.

The shear strangeness of her clothing change and her surroundings left her feeling dizzy. She remained sitting on the grounds, hoping there would be something to explain this bizarre situation. No explanation came and her confusion only grew as she noticed an odd object at her feet. It was a wooded frame with a long metal tube. She stared at the object, the size and design was not unlike a PPG rifle the security forces sometimes carried, but she was certain it was not a normal weapon any Babylon 5 personal would use.

The weapon was the only thing else around her. Everywhere else she looked she saw a tapestry of green vegetation. A hot humid breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves. Delenn could not be certain but she felt she was on Earth. She had studied the Human's home world many times and knew parts of their world contained tropical environments with lush jungles. The weapon also seemed of Human design and manufacture; she saw the faded English words 'Manufactured in Pasos Rables, California' in small writing on the end of the wooden stock.

"I am on Earth," she said out loud, partly out of disbelief of her situation and also the wish to hear her own voice. Her voice was raspy and she realized she was very thirsty. Realizing no answers would be forthcoming while she sat here in this mysterious jungle, she resolved to get a few answers.

Standing up she did a quick survey of the area. She wasn't certain but there did seem to be a path leading through tall grass. She began to walk towards this apparent path when she stopped and looked back at the rifle. Whoever brought her to this place apparently left this weapon for her. She had no idea how to use really use a gun. Garibaldi was always telling her she should learn to shoot a PPG. He joked she could face down the ancient Vorlons and Shadows, but still no idea how to defend herself. She had laughed with him, but the security chief had never seen with a Denn'bok, she was perfectly capable of defending herself given the right weapon. She sighed and picked up the rifle, realizing she might need its use.

Delenn walked along the narrow path in the tall grass. Although she had studied Earth many times in the past she had never visit the world. John had hoped to take her to his family home in a place she believed him call Kansas, but their duties to the new Interstellar Alliance prevented such a journey. From her husband's description of his home Delenn doubted she was in this Kansas.

The path lead only deeper into this jungle and Delenn paused to consider if this was her best option. If she had been brought here, could John be here as well? She had been with him before waking up here. Her thoughts interrupted by a new sound making its way through the jungle. This was a sound she did know…a waterfall. The rushing sound of water came from down the path and she walked quickly forward, driven by her thirst and the sound of something familiar in this alien world.

In a few minutes she had come to a small clearing. At the edge of the clearing a rush of water fell over black rocks into a clear pool of water. Smiling to herself she crossed the distance to the pool of water sparkling in the bright sun. Bending down she ran her hands through the water. It was refreshing cold and pleasing in this steamy climate. Without thinking she cupped the water with her hands and pulled it to her lips. However good it felt on her skin, the water felt a million times better on her parched throat.

'_Not the smartest thing to do,'_ she chided herself. She had no way of knowing if this water was clean or safe. She looked down into the water, trying to discern if there was an easy way to know if the pool was safe to continue drinking. Her reflection gazed back her…and Delenn froze. The woman who stared back was her…but also not. Gone was her partial bone crest, a full head of human hair its replacement. With trembling hand she ran it through her hair, proving her bone crest was completely gone. She leaned back down and studied herself. The bridge of her nose had thinned and she now had two thin brown eye brows. Her face was still hers, but it was older, worn, and tired.

"In Valen's name what is happening," she managed to whisper out as pushed herself away from the pool of water. As if in answer to her question a loud trashing could be heard from her right where a grove of tall leafy plants stood. The wide-brimmed leafed plants shook and bounced, and not from the wind. Something moved through it.

Ducking down in the tall grass she watched as a large human burst his way into clearing. His breath was ragged as he suck down by the pool and almost shoved his head into the pond as he scooped up water greedily. Uncertain if this man was a friend, an enemy, or possibly an unfortunate kidnapped victim, Delenn remained hidden in the grass. The man finally seemed to have quenched his thirst and he slowly pushed himself back to his feet. He had long curly hair which reached his wide shoulders. A thick beard grew on his broad face as he let out a deep groan and began muttering to himself.

"Oh man, oh man, this is bad, this is so bad," she heard him say over and over. His breath still coming in ragged breaths.

Determined to get some answered, Delenn stood up and was about to address the man when he saw her and immediately broke out into a near run towards her. He rushed towards her and Delenn back away quickly. She was still holding the rifle and she brought it up now as he rushed her. Uncertain on just how to use the weapon, she instead held the gun in front of her, as if to ward of the advancing human.

"Whoa, Whoa," said man as he puffed to a stop in front of her and held out his hands in pleading manner, "Danielle, it's just me." When she still didn't put the rifle down he said while panting, "Remember me…Hurley? Going to the Black Rock? Where Arzt umm…never mind…" he trailed off as she continued to stare at him.

Slowly Delenn lowered the gun to her side and said in a near whisper, "You know me?"

"Umm…yeah," said the man as wiped his brow and tried once again catch his breath. "You're Danielle, the French woman stuck on this damn island for the last sixteen years. Sayid found you…"

"Sixteen years?" interrupted Delenn as she tried to make sense of this man's ramblings.

"Well…that's what you told us," replied the man. He looked her up and down with a confused expression growing on his broad face. "Did something happen to you? You act like you've never seen me before."

"I haven't," admitted Delenn. "I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember was being on Babylon 5 station and then…then I was here."

"What the hell is a Babylon 5," asked the man as his wide brows came together in deep confusion.

'_Something is very wrong. Either with this man or with me,'_ thought Delenn as she continued to stare at the man. He was younger than she first thought and even though he was large and imposing, he seemed to have an almost gentle nature. Slowly she said, "I don't remember being on this island. You said you know me, but I don't know you. What was your name again?"

"Hugo Reyes, but my friends call me Hurley," said Hurley as he extended a large hand to hers. She took it carefully and he gave a firm shake of his hand. He grinned boyishly at her and for and odd reason he reminded her of G'Kar. Hurley cocked his head to the side and asked, "Did a coconut fall on your head? Cause on this twisted Gilligan's Island that seems like something that could happen."

"Umm…I don't think so," said Delenn, uncertain on how to respond to the strange question.

Hurley frowned and said slowly, "Maybe it was when the sky turned white and that…sound started. The whole island lit up, maybe that jinxed your memory?"

Delenn was about to ask Hurley to explain what he meant when a new sound reached them and Hurley froze. Again the sound was unlike anything Delenn had heard before; it was a combination of a hoot, a howl, and then a low rumbling with a strange mechanical sound. Hurley turned to her, his eyes wide with fear, "You might not remember anything about this island, but trust me you don't want to mess with It."

"What?" asked Delenn in alarm.

"That," said Hurley pointing to the rocks. At first Delenn could see nothing but the black rocks but soon she saw something racing across them. It was only a vague black shape but it moved quickly and deliberately towards them, racing across the pond without touching the water.

"Run!" screamed Hurley and grabbed on to her hand. He yanked her up and they both ran down the path in the long grass. For all his size, Hurley could move fast when he needed to and Delenn forced herself to run as fast as she could.

Glancing behind them the grass parted violently as a dark mass rushed through it, aiming straight for them. Again the booming hoot came right behind her and then a thudding bang as tree on her left shuddered and quickly toppled over. Hurley yanked her to the right, trying to give them distance. As he ran he gasped out, "Smoke monster is _pissed_ today!"

Delenn tried to keep up but her boot caught on an exposed vine and Hurley's hand was ripped away as she fell to her knees. He continued running forward not realizing she had let go, when he did he stopped and turned. Delenn was getting back on her feet and she could see Hurley screaming at her, but his voice drowned out as the large darkness behind her bellowed. She turned and it enveloped her.

Her hands rose, ready for the impact, Delenn instead found the dark mass swirling around her. Blackness surrounded her and there was continual rumbling and clanking of noises. Hurley had said Smoke Monster as they ran and Delenn found the name to be right; she was surrounded in an inky black cloud which shifted and churned around her. She tried to move but found her feet refused to budge.

After a few seconds the blackness retreated a few feet. It still swirled around her, but now there was enough space a little light from the overhead sun made it through the dark formless cloud which surrounded her. As she watched the cloud circle her, Delenn realized it was not truly formless. Shapes seemed to rise, form, and then sink back into the swirling blackness. Soon she began to hear a low whispered voice, at first indistinct, but soon growing louder and she began to make out words.

"_I am become Grey…"_

"_Come, Captain. The greatest nightmare of our age awaits you…"_

"…_Kill them, kill all of them!"_

"_I will watch, and catch you if you should fall…"_

Delenn froze, realizing the voices she heard were her own. Staring into the depths of the cloud she asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The cloud spun faster but the rattling noise dropped off quickly. Delenn could almost feel something pushing into her mind. Was this cloud somehow alive and reading her mind? Shapes continued to half form in the cloud and she turned trying to make sense of them. But they moved to fast and she came around full circle.

Dukhat stood in front of her.

After everything, from the moment she opened her eyes on this strange jungle, to meeting Hurley, to them being chased by a creature made of smoke, nothing compared with this moment. Delenn gapped at her old teacher and friend. "Dukhat," she said in frail whisper.

He looked at her. No, he glared at her and spoke in an icy tone, "You don't belong here."

"Dukhat, I…I don't even know where I am. How did I come to this place?" asked Delenn of her dead mentor.

"You need to go…now!" howled Dukhat and the spinning cloud rushed into her. Delenn felt herself yanked into the air. She spun upwards, her speed climbing as she rose. All about her the cloud spun her, buffeted her, and hated her. She didn't know how she knew the cloud hated her, but she was sure of the fact. Her race towards the sky suddenly halted and she dropped like a stone.

Delenn let out a scream as she fell. But the darkness of the cloud swallowed the scream and she fell into nothingness.

* * *

"Delenn…"

"Delenn wake up."

"Delenn!"

With a cry Delenn bolted up in bed, her chest heaving, her limbs trembling. Tears were leaking down her face as she shook. Strong arms encircled her and she jerked in alarm. A raspy cry worked its way out of her throat. The arms around her loosened, but didn't let go.

"Delenn?" said John Sheridan in an unsure voice.

"John!" she cried and he pulled her to him. She laid her head against his chest and gradually calmed her breathing. They were in her bed, on the station, just as it should be. John began to slowly stroke her back and Delenn felt panicked muscles in her body slowly relax.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You were trashing about on the bed something fierce," asked John as he held her.

"I…I was," started Delenn. Had she been dreaming? She had never in her life had such a vivid dream. Everything felt so very real. "I must have been dreaming, but it seemed so real."

"Most nightmares do," said John as he kissed her shoulder. He looked around at the mess of covers and sheets and gave a low whistle. "Most of have been a doozy of a dream."

"I was on Earth," replied Delenn absently as she collected the twisted blankets from where she had kicked them.

"Really? Where abouts?" asked John.

"I don't know…a jungle I think."

John nodded and glanced down at the time piece next to the bed, it read 03:20, still the middle of the night. Shrugging John turned back to his wife and asked with a gentle smile, "Want me to make some tea? You can tell me all about it."

"That…would be wonderful," said Delenn as she straightened the sheets on the bed.

Still smiling John turned and hopped off the bed. He was getting used to sleeping on her bed with its slopping angle. As he pulled on his bathrobe he said, "I didn't know you spoke French."

"John, what do you mean?" asked Delenn with a frown.

"When you were tossing and turning in your dream you kept saying something over and over. I just realized what you were saying was in French. You were saying 'Bring her back' over and over," explained John with a shrug. He stopped and grew very concern when she froze on the bed, her eyes wide.

"Delenn, what's wrong?" asked John, his voice thick with concern.

"John…I don't speak French."

* * *

_**AN: Just a little one shot. I loved Mira Furlan in both her roles in on both shows. Story takes place sometime during season 5 of Babylon 5 and right after the end of season 2 when the Others release Hurley. If you read this, please take the time to review my work. Thanks.**_

_**-Walker.**_


End file.
